prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Casino Royale 2012
Casino Royale 2012 was a professional wrestling event produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling and co-promoted with Traditional Championship Wrestling, in association with the Cauliflower Alley Club. The event took place on April 16, 2012 at the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was the second-annual Casino Royale event, with the previous taking place on April 17, 2011 (which was co-promoted by Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling). The eventtook place one night after April Cruels Day 2012. Like the last several events held by Vendetta Pro, this one was recorded for DVD, which is expected to be released by Highlight Media. Background Casino Royale 2012 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out during previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The event featured matches from a number of promotions, including inter-promotional matches. Promotions involved included Vendetta Pro Wrestling, Traditional Championship Wrestling, Future Stars of Wrestling, Freakshow Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Zero-1 USA and Adrenaline Unleashed. Also, with the event being held in conjunction with the Cauliflower Alley Club, every nominee for the 2012 CAC Future Legend Award was involved in the event. The event featured a number of title matches, including the TCW Junior Heavyweight Championship, Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship and Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship. The main event was a 30-Man inter-promotional "Casino Royale Rumble", which is a battle royal held in a similar format to WWE's Royal Rumble, with two participants beginning the match and another participant entering every 30 seconds until all participants had entered. Participants could only be eliminated by being thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. Last year's Casino Royale Rumble was for the then-vacant Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. This year's was for the first-ever Cauliflower Alley Cup. The first two entrants were Vendetta Pro's Mike Menace and Free Agent B. Brian Blair. Blair lasted until the final four. Early Controversy A.J. Kirsch had been posting a number of videos entitled "THIS is #Raw", in which he had harsh words for Tough Enough trainers Bill DeMott and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. In the last video, Kirsch stated that he would be at the Cauliflower Alley Club reunion, and that he would see to it that "their paths crossed". Austin then stated later on Twitter "damn right you will. I may turn your little lights out at the event. #ToughEnough'"'. Kirsch took on "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury at Casino Royale 2012, defeateding him by using a Stone Cold Stunner. Going into the event, the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship was scheduled to be on the line, as Jesse Neal would face either Shannon Ballard or Austin Draven, depending on the result of the championship match the night before at April Cruels Day 2012. Martin Casaus filled in for Neal, and he took on Ballard, who retained the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title the night before. Results ; *Freak Squad (Dom Vitalli & Gabriel Gallo) defeated The Midnight Delight (Sean Casey & Billy Blade) in a Tag-Team Tribute Match *A.J. Kirsch defeated "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury *Shannon Ballard © defeated Martin Casaus to retain the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship *Andrea The Giant went to a No-Contest with Bambi Hall & Raven Lake in an Open Challenge Handicapped match. The match never officially began, as Andrea clotheslined and chokslammed both of her opponents before the bell. She also went after Shannon Ballard, who attacked her from behind, to no effect. *Sigmon defeated King Shane Williams (w/ Matt Riviera) *"Mr. Saturday Night" Michael Barry defeated Disco Inferno *"Golden Boy" Greg Anthony © defeated Zach Gowen to retain the TCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship *Famous B. © defeated "M-Dogg 20" Matt Cross and Brandon Gatson to retain the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship *Cheerleader Melissa defeated Arlene James, Allison Danger, Ann Brookstone and Taylor Made in a Five-Woman Elimination ChickFight Match *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) & Los Ben Dejos (Ben Dejo & Marty Con) defeated Shooting Stars (Glenn Ulrich & Steve Off) & Airforce *Kyle Matthews defeated Sammy "The Bulldog" Savard *"Ballistic" Brent Myers defeated "Gorgeous" Gary Jackson *Mike Dalite, Funny Bone & "The Warlord of Weird" Sinn Bodhi defeated Kid Vegas, Disgustus & Tweedle Die *"The Original Mr. Wonderful" Rock Riddle won a 30-Man Casino Royale Rumble for the 2012 Cauliflower Alley Cup Other on-screen talent See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship *APW / Vendetta Pro Unified Tag-Team Championship External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events Category:Independent events